La mujer que soñe
by jaliluc
Summary: Cosas de la vida


La mujer que ame

En algún momento de mi vida me enamore de una mujer, ella tan elegante, hermosa pero a la vez tan vacía, su corazón no amaba, si me amo, no me di cuenta, la conocí poco antes de saber que era casada, la ame si, con locura la ame y se lo demostré y ella me dejo, se burló de mi como si fuera simplemente un hombre más del montón, me dejo destrozado, amargado y sin amor. Pero como todo en el mundo se paga a ella le toco igual, pues cuando ella quiso amarme yo ya me había desgarrado sus besos de mis labios y su recuerdo de mi alma.

Yo vivía cerca del rio, mi madre una mujer humilde siempre trabajo para sacarnos adelante, mi padre nunca se ocupó, sus borracheras siempre eran primero que su familia y yo desde pequeño supe lo que era trabajar duro para mi familia, siendo el mayor de los hijos, siempre fui responsable y por desgracia nunca tuve la oportunidad de estudiar, era un hombre de trabajo, todos los días de mi vida trabaje, pero mi madre enferma y con el alma destrozada por el amor, murió y no me quedo más remedio que cuidar a mis hermanos.

Yo tenía 24 años cuando fui al puedo a buscar algún trabajo extra para poder salir adelante, mis hermanos también ya estaban grandes, pero en la época en el que vivíamos era preferible mejor quedarse en casa y no salir.

Vague por días buscando un trabajo, un trabajo noble, decente, llegue hasta la hacienda de los Gallardo, familia de mucho dinero de la región, alguien me dijo que allí necesitaban a una persona que cuidara sus caballos, yo tenía mucha experiencia en eso, siempre desde muy joven puse manejarlos, apresurado fui a la hacienda, donde un señor me atendió… el dueño, el señor Gallardo, este me dio el trabajo, tal vez vio en mi lo que muchos no vieron, mi experiencia y no mi pobreza. Después de unos días de arduo trabajo, observe en la casa mucho movimiento, el capataz ya se había hecho un buen amigo mío, era mayor pero muy amable, me dijo que llegaría alguien a la casa y que el señor quería vernos a todos, caminamos a paso aligerado y al llegar observamos un coche muy fino por cierto, de inmediato pensé que alguien de la familia había llegado y no me equivoque. Del coche salió la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su pelo rojizo me llamo la atención, una mujer delicada, tan orgullosa y sobre todo demasiado preciosa para mi mala suerte, de inmediato me sentí atraído, sus ojos claros como la miel, brillaban con intensidad, su cuerpo tan bien vestido demostraba las curvas bien definidas, debí estar loco para fijarme en ella, la hija del dueño y ahora la mujer de mi vida.

Saludo con cordialidad a todos los presentes, uno por uno, cuando llego a mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pues mis pensamientos e imaginación andaban con ella en lo más exquisito del placer, odie mi forma de pensar, odie mis sensaciones sin razón… a pesar de mi corta edad había tenido y disfrutado del placer en muchas ocasiones, para mi suerte, siempre fui bien parecido, de mi padre herede su ojos verdes, de mi madre su negra cabellera, mi trabajo duro formo mi cuerpo, además que siempre me ejercitaba hice de mi cuerpo tan bien formado como el de cualquier estrella de cine… Ella lo noto, si, noto mi incomodidad y me sonrió, sus blancos diente entonces resplandecieron ante mí, y sus labios gruesos y pequeños formaron la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, no obstante sabía que era la hija del dueño y nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, y de hecho no lo hizo, pues mi corazón se enamoró del de ella pero el de ella no del mío.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la llegada de Bella así se llamaba para mi desgracia, había notado su presencia por las caballerizas acompañada de sus amigas, siempre sonriendo, siempre tan hermosa, mis ojos no se apartaban de ella.. claro disimuladamente lo hacía, su roja cabellera me encantaba, deseaba con toda el alma tocarle el cabello rojo como le fuego, y oler el perfume que impregnaban los mismo, me estaba volviendo loco y ella lo sabía, pues varias veces que tomo por sorpresa mientras la observaba, ella simplemente sonreía.

Tal vez tome mal las sonrisas que ella me daba, nunca pensé que además de sonreírme se burlaba de mí, y lo supe una tarde mientras caminaba un caballo por detrás de la caballeriza escuche voces de mujeres hablando y riendo, recuerdo sus palabras tan bien y aun con los años arden de mi pecho.

Has visto al peón que cuida los caballos, ayer lo vi sin camisa, esta como quiere el condenado. Le decía la amiga que la acompañaba.

Si tienes razón, pero eso no le quita lo muerto de hambre que es, no te niego que está lindo, pero de allí a algo más nunca, no hay que relacionarse con gente como esa y la verdad no es mi tipo.

A pesar que nunca la había tenido, sentí como una punzada en el alma se me clavaba de improviso, que mal que fuera de esas niñas ricas que ve a la gente pobre y decente como lo peor del mundo, entonces prometí no verla más, ni siquiera disimuladamente, ni siquiera aun en mis pensamientos. al día siguiente salí rumbo a mi casa, me habían dado libre para regresar hasta dentro de dos días, me sentí aliviado, me sentí relajado, pues la presencia de esa mujer ya me tenía nervioso y con sus palabras también adolorido. Llegue a mi casa y me esperaban mis hermano, Liza la que me seguía y mi hermanito menor Tedy, él tenía un parecido a mí, parecía más hijo mío… disfrute con ellos los dos días y por las noches soñaba con ella, me estaba volviendo loco yo mismo, la ame tanto desde que la vi, que hasta en mis sueño le hacia el amor cuando en la vida real ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra.

Dos días después regrese, muy de madrugaba comencé a trabajar, aun nadie estaba levantado, solo yo…. Y ella.

Concentrado en mi trabajo estaba cuando su vos me saco de mis pensamientos, temblé por un momento y la vi, tan deseable, quien no la desearía así como estaba, con su pelo revuelto sus pies descalzos y un camisón como el que lucía ella. Cualquiera la hubiese tomado y se hubiese hecho el amor allí mismo, cualquier como yo.

Que haces tan temprano aquí Lucio.

Era tan grande mi desconcierto que tuvo que hablarme dos veces, nunca en mi puta vida me había sentido así, nunca y me odiaba, me detestaba por ser tan débil ante ella, ante la mujer que tanto ame.

Lucio te hice una pregunta.

Hahn…. Disculpe señorita, no le oí.

Bueno pero que haces aquí tan temprano.

Trabajando

Así veo pero es demasiado temprano, deberías estar durmiendo.

Porque no está durmiendo usted.

No tengo sueño, creo que me dio insomnio, no he dormido nada.

Lo lamento, debe de estar muy cansada.

No mucho

Mientras platicaba conmigo, las sensaciones iban en ascenso, deseaba que se fuera, Dios como deseaba que se largara y me dejara en paz, era tan hermosa y tan cínica a la vez, sonreía y hablaba como si nada estuviera pasando, entonces la ignore.

Disculpe señorita tengo que trabajar. Y me voltee dándole la espalda y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Ella no se fue, se sentó y me observo, no sabía qué demonios quería, de su boca salió que no se relacionaría con alguien como yo, entonces porque me estaba provocando, porque lo hacía, sentía su mirada quemándome la espalda, no podía decirle que se fuera, pues el que saldría de allí seria yo y sin trabajo, entonces me retire, ya iba alejándome cuando me hablo, camino hacia mí y me dijo.

Necesito hablar contigo.

Sus palabras eran claras y yo no entienda, que quería hablar conmigo.

Dígame señorita.

Mis amigas y yo querremos salir de aquí, conocer otros lugares y estábamos pensando en si es posible que tu nos acompañes, nos la pasaremos muy bien.

Me quede helado y de pronto sentí furia, cólera, enojo y no me pude controlar.

Como puede ser tan controladora, pierde su tiempo si cree que puede jugar conmigo como le dé la gana.

Qué?

Acaso no es usted la que no se relaciona con gente como yo, recuerde que solo soy un pobre muerto de hambre… no se le olvide.

Monte el caballo y salí a toda prisa, quien se creía que era, la amaba pero no me manipularía así, no voltee atrás pero si sé que se quedó sin nada que decir.

No la vi después en un par de días, parece que la excursión la hizo sin mi ayuda, claro estaba que si hubiese aceptado seria la burla de ella todo el tiempo, mi tortura iba a ser peor si aceptaba, preferiría no verla que sufrir por su culpa, más de lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Tres días después llego ella, escuche el carro y los gritos de las amigas que parecían divertida, y felices, preferí mejor irme al establo, allí me sentía seguro, solo pero seguro, pero esa noche ni eso la detuvo, llego hasta allí a no sé qué cosa, pude contenerme hasta ese momento, llevaba un meses torturándome y ahora allí estaba frente a mí con un short blanco y una camisa de tirantes que dejaba ver su pechos redondos, lo que iluminaba allí era la luna y lo que impugnaba en ese momento era el silencio.

Nos observamos a los ojos largo rato, ella sabía si, sabía muy bien lo que provocaba en mí, y yo prefería no ver lo que yo era para ella.

Lucio con respecto al otro día…

No tiene caso. Interrumpí.

Si tiene caso porque creo que te he ofendido y necesito disculparme y por supuesto que tú aceptes mis disculpas.

Ya le dije que no tiene caso, es mejor olvidarlo.

Entonces me disculpas.

Está bien.

Bueno gracias, amigos entonces.

Amigos…. Jumm amigos si supiera lo que estoy pensando hacerle aquí si no se va…. Pensé para mí mismo.

Si amigos.

Claro.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, yo ya estaba al límite, como es posible desear a una mujer de este modo, solo sentir su perfume en mis fosas nasales me volvían loco, tuve que darme vuelta para disimular mi frustración, tuve que comenzar a caminar para alejarme de su aroma, tuve que detenerme cuando su mano toco mi brazo.

No te vayas, por favor.

¿Qué era eso? Una súplica…

En qué más puedo ayudarle señorita.

Solo quédate conmigo.

Y la gota que derramo el vaso llego, si avisarme…sin ni siquiera darme un segundo… me beso, puso sus manos en mis cuellos y me acerco a ella, yo ante mi debilidad no pude resistir, abrí la boca dejando entrar su lengua y jugué con ella, la saboree, le entregue mi corazón en ese beso, rodee su cintura, la acerque más a mí, hice el beso más profundo, después de unos minutos se separó de mí, mi excitación ya era notable, ella lo sintió, me miro a los ojos y no pude contenerme, la bese de nuevo, sabía que la deseaba, sabía que me estaba volviendo loco, sabia además que la amaba y yo de idiota le demostré mas y le abrí mas las puertas de mi corazón sin haberlas tocado.

Sus labios sabían a cielo, tan dulces, tan suaves y su lengua, tan deliciosa, la pegue a la pared y ella gimió cuando sintió mis labios en su cuello. Quería hacerle el amor allí mismo, mientras ella hacia lo suyo, acariciaba mi cabello pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, sus pechos rosaban el mío y yo simplemente disgustaba de su cuello, pecho y boca, su vos de pronto se escuchó en el silencio.

Te gusto.

Más que eso.

Porque?

Por qué eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Quiero que me hagas el amor, aquí y ahora.

No… aquí no, ven conmigo. Vamos al rio.

Donde tú quieras.

Le tome de la mano y me la lleve al rio, no puedo decir por hombre las cosas que me dijo, le hice el amor como sé que nadie se lo ha hecho, la ame con locura, disfrute de su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por la luna, le disfrute cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo hicimos muchas… tantas veces que hasta perdimos la cuenta, pude haberle pedido matrimonio en ese momento, desahogue toda la frustración guardada por más de un mes. Me sentí aliviado, cansado y amado.

Lamentablemente las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, después de esa noche nuestros encuentros eran más seguidos, siempre hacíamos el amor en el rio, yo me entregaba por completo a lo que ella me ofrecía, nunca me había enamorado así, le di todo lo que pude dar, hasta lo que no tenía.

Una tarde platicando con José el capataz sin querer me comento lo que pasaba en la casa.

Sabes que el esposo de la señorita bella llega hoy, hay que tener todo bien listo, ese hombre es muy exigente según me han contado.

Su esposo…. Su esposo, su esposo.

La palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza como una piedra…Casada… la mujer que amaba era casada, le había hecho el amor a una mujer casada, me había enamorado de una mujer prohibida.

Lucio te encuentras bien.

Mi pálido rostro lo decía todo, claro que no estaba bien sentí la punzada en el pecho y lo único que hice fue poner mi mano en el, me dolía pero no lo creía, tenía que verlo, tenía que saber si era cierto… no podía creerlo, no debía creerlo. Así que espere hasta la noche escuche al fin un coche, me asome a ver, por alguna razón sentía que no debía estar allí, pero estaba… su cabellera roja salió a los pocos segundos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la vi tirársele en los brazos, la vi besarle en los labios… mi mundo entonces cayo de golpe, mi vista se nublo por mi lagrimas, solo la veía a ella, abrazada al cuerpo del hombre ofreciéndole sus labios, quería ir y golpear al desgraciado, romperle la nariz y dejarlo sin conocimiento, pero pensé, quien era yo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, mis lagrimas no dejaron de caer, llore como un niño y quería mas… Salí corriendo hacia el rio y allí llore, grite y me maldije por ser tan estúpido, como pude caer tan bajo…. Casada…. la maldita mujer estaba casada, porque me engaño así porque si yo la amaba tanto, ella lo sabía, de pronto su recuerdo se vino a mi mente, el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de su cuerpo sobre el mío, hubiera dado mi vida por ella, mas ella lo que hizo fue asesinarme sin piedad, estuve allí hasta que amaneció, camine de nuevo hacia las caballerizas donde una por primera vez la bese, que se podía esperar de una riquilla egoísta, pero fui ciego, sordo y un total e irrevocable idiota, camine con el dolor saliéndoseme por los poros y decidido a marcharme definitivamente, cuando llegue a la caballeriza la vi… allí estaba ella, esperándome, que tendría que decirme después de lo que vi… no creo que mucho… después de todo que le iba a decir a un muerto de hambre como yo.

La vi pero seguí mi camino, ella noto mi cambio entonces se imagino lo que pasaba, me siguió a paso rápido y me tomo del brazo. Con solo su leve roce, sentí desfallecer… aun me pregunto cómo pude amarla tanto…era tan débil a su lado y yo solo quería decirle en la cara lo malvada que era…

Lucio. Me dijo al detenerme

Que quieres.

Donde has estado, te he estado buscando, casi toda la noche.

Y pretendes que crea tus palabras…

Lucio yo… no es lo que tú crees.

Debió haberse quedado callada, debió mejor no llegar allí, porque al escuchar esas simples palabras el demonio se me metió adentro la tome del cuello… y la arrincone en la pared donde una vez la bese con pasión, donde marque con sangre mi más terrible sufrimiento, allí mismo le demostré mi frustración y el dolor insoportable que sentía en el pecho.

Tú crees que soy estúpido… claro eso es lo que piensas verdad crees que todo gira alrededor tuyo y que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana con la gente, no tiene idea las ganas de matarte que tengo, he sido el estúpido mayor de todo este puto mundo y no tienes idea cuando me duele.

Lucio… suéltame me estas lastimando.

Esto no es nada con lo que me has hecho sentir a mí, he llorado toda la noche, y he deseado que todo esto sea un sueño y que pronto despierte porque si no me volveré loco, eres el ser más egoísta que conozco me arrepiento mil veces de… amarte como te amo.

Entonces la solté, sabía que estaba siendo duro y tenía que controlarme me retire y limpie mis lagrimas con mis manos… ella solo me observaba, ni una reacción diferente, nada…. solo unos ojos claros observándome nada más.

Estas disfrutando viéndome así verdad… te burlas para tus adentros, lo estúpido que fui, debiste reírte a carcajadas después que venias a mi… que clase de persona eres.

Levante la voz un poco, casi fue un grito, estaba furioso, con ella, conmigo, con el mundo entero… pero ella no dijo nada solo me observaba como queriendo convencerse de lo que me había hecho.

Sabes que… te compadezco, yo no te voy a llorar mas, de hecho me da igual, no voy a pegarme un tiro ni maldecirte, mucho peor suspirarte, ni siquiera voy a pensarte. Que te estás casada… buena suerte, y que dures una eternidad contenta, que me has engañado no importa que Dios ni te lo tome en cuenta… mas como tu novio es rico no creo que tengas problemas, yo me largo, cuídate y que Dios se apiade de ti….

Me fui, sin mirar atrás, como luchar contra un hombre que es su marido, camine hasta llegar a mi casa, tal vez frente a ella me comporte duro, pero solo no aguantaba mucho, llegue a mi casa y mi hermana me recibió con preocupación, le conté lo que había pasado, mi hermana lloro conmigo, supo pues lo adolorido que estaba y me acompaño hasta que me hubiese calmado, me dijo cosas que me ayudaron a tranquilizarme y me dio su apoyo incondicional, como hubiese deseado que ella lo hubiese hecho cuando la enfrente a el establo.

No regrese al trabajo porque no debía, seria torturarme a mí mismo, salí a buscar trabajo a otro lugar, paso mucho tiempo antes de conseguir otro trabajo, pero por fin conseguí uno que me ayudo a olvidarme de ella, allí conocí a una joven humilde de nombre Sara, ella vio en mi la tristeza, la oscuridad que no me dejaba ser feliz, paso mucho tiempo para yo poder estar mejor, pero siempre hay una mosca en la sopa, después de tanto tiempo ella regreso, toco mi puerta y yo abrí confiado, allí estaba ella, linda, hermosa, con sus cabellos de fuego y sus labios jugosos, me miro con tristeza y yo supe que pasaba algo, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo yo accedí, quería saber de ella, sentí la necesidad de ver qué pasaba en sus ojos claros tristes. Caminamos hacia el rio y me senté en una piedra, me cruce de brazos y espere a que comenzara.

Ella nerviosa, le daba vueltas a un anillo en su dedo, parecía que no encontraba palabras para empezar a mi me dio tiempo de observarla, tenía sus ojos tristes, si cabello recogido y un vestido casi sin gracia, no era feliz se le notaba desde lo lejos, pero eso no desaparecía lo hermosa que era, en mi cabeza volvieron las imagines, otra vez esas imágenes de su cuerpo, otra vez se me vino el sabor de sus labios, mejor trate de no verla más, observe el rio y el mas allá.

Como has estado. Me dijo al fin después de pensarlo bien.

Como crees tú Bella…

Supongo que bien

Mmm, si muy bien… que es lo que quieres Bella. Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Te equivocas, debo de aclararte muchas cosas.

No quiero oír

Debes oírme, esto no es lo que parece.

Pues a mí me pareció que si cuando te vi en los brazos de él.

Lucio yo…

Dime de una vez que quieres y vete.

No me trates así…

Mereces que te trate peor… pero no soy cualquier hombre, mucho menos un mal educado, así que diga usted señorita la escucho, no vaya a tener problemas con su esposo.

No tienes que ser tan cruel.

Cruel yo! Jajajaja… si no me digas que extrañas que te haga el amor, acaso tu marido no te lo hace mejor que yo…

Por favor Lucio… dijo tomándose la cara con las manos.

Habla de una vez…. Grite yo ya desesperado… su presencia me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Ya no me amas.

Esas palabras acabaron conmigo, pensé que ya lo había superado, pensé que ya no era importante, pensé… solo pensé.

Que pretendes Bella volverme loco… que es lo que quieres de mi….

Te amo Lucio… dijo ella en llanto.

Como dices… que me amas…. me amas… dije con los ojos llenos de rabia... si no tienes mas a quien molestar porque no vas y molestas a tu marido!

Lucio no me digas eso… no sabes nada, tú no sabes nada.

Pues qué bueno que no sé nada, no me importa, vete de aquí Bella, vete porque no se de lo que soy capaz si sigo viéndote aquí.

Matarme si sé que eso arias, entonces hazlo eso es lo que quiero, morirme y dejar este mundo llenos de idiotas como tu…

No te atrevas a insultarme, porque aquí no hay más culpable que tú, por favor Bella vete, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

La vi sentarse a la orilla del rio y llorar, al principio me hice el fuerte, pero después me acerque a ella, me senté a su lado, y la mire de cerca, lo que vi me dejo helado, a los lejos no podía distinguir bien su rostro, pero de cerca le pude ver, tenía un golpe en su cara cerca del ojos izquierdo, un morado, asustado busque mas y encontré, vi en sus brazos marcas de golpes, me llene de rabia, la tome del brazo y la obligue a verme, eso fue más doloroso que sus mentiras, la amaba todavía, y no soportaba ver su rostro con golpes de un mal nacido.

El que ha hecho esto. Ella solo bajo su rostro.

Te he hecho una pregunta, el lo hizo.

Si

Maldito hijo de p… lo voy a matar.

No, Lucio no vale la pena.

Porque… porque te golpeo así.

Porque le dije que le había sido infiel… que me entregue a otro hombre… y que lo amaba…

Me quede callado ante su declaración, nunca pensé que llegaría a eso, era un mujer egoísta, si lo supe desde el principio, la niña rica típica, pero al verla tan vulnerable que conmovió, sabía que no debía, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero la amaba tanto, tanto más que a mi propia vida… la tome de los hombros de la acerque a mi cuerpo, la abrace con fuerza. Ella se quejo del dolor, yo reaccione, no solamente eran los brazos y la cara, era todo su cuerpo, me levante con furia y camine hacia la hacienda, Bella me seguía gritándome que me detuviera que no valía la pena, pero no me importo quería romperle la cara, quería dejarle los mismo moretes que tenia Bella quería enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres.

Llegue a la mansión y lo encontré sentado tranquilamente tomándose un trago, de inmediato me le tire encima, quería matarlo por ser tan poco hombre.

Si tienes los pantalones bien puestos golpea a un hombre… cabron.

El hombre asustado se levanto y dejo caer su trajo, pero pronto cambio su semblante a una sonrisa burlona.

No puedo creer que con un muerto de hambre como tú, mi mujer me haya engañado, es peor de lo que imagine, debiste escoger mejor bella si tantas ganas tenias de ponerme los cuernos.

Cállate desgraciado… dijo Bella entre llantos descontrolados.

Yo solo observaba aquel hombre, si bien es cierto quería matarlo, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con eso.

Y entonces, dijo al fin el hombre frente a mi después de ver que no hacía nada… te diré algo y quiero que te quede claro, esa mujer es mía, siempre lo será, ella nunca se ira de mi lado y sabes por qué? Porque ella no quiere a nadie más que al dinero y cómo ves yo tengo mucho, así que lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí, porque entonces quien tomara represalias voy a ser yo, después de todo Bella es mi esposa… no es verdad Bella?... vamos dile la verdad a este pobre hombre, dile que nunca estarás con él, díselo!

Esperaba que Bella dijera algo, pero solo bajo la cabeza y su silencio dijo más que mil palabras, apreté los puños y volví a odiarme, otra vez caí como un estúpido ante la belleza de esa mujer, volvieron a tomarme como un imbécil disfrazado de payazo, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, salí de allí como alma que se lo lleva el diablo y ella tras de mi.

Lucio… perdóname.

Me sentía humillado, sentía mi alma agonizando y mis manos temblaran de la cólera emanada por el momento… esas palabras ' perdóname" derramaron mi furia.

Nunca más vuelvas a buscarme, quédate con tu marido rico y cuando en la madrugada sueñes que eres mía te aseguro que te levantaras llorando y te llamaras cobarde como te lo estoy diciendo yo, y que te quede bien claro que aquel que no fue ni tu novio ni tu marido ni tu amante, ha sido el que más te ha querido y con eso yo ya tengo bastante y no le pido yo al cielo que te mande mas castigo, que mientras duermas con el, soñaras conmigo y lloraras de impotencia al amar mas tu dinero que a mí, yo pude darte más que eso, pude darme mi amor entero, pude darte las estrellas si fuese posible, pude darme mi corazón sin acepción, yo vengo aquí hacer el ridículo, a defenderte de ese mal nacido que tienes como marido, pero se acabo mi amor, hasta aquí llego lo que te podría dar. Que seas feliz…muy feliz.

Camine de nuevo con el rabo entre las piernas, de nuevo con el alma en un hilo, seguramente ella no tenía conciencia, como puede haber gente con tan malos sentimientos, sabía que debería tomar una decisión, tenía que irme de allí y no volver jamás, tenía que pensarlo bien, aunque dejaba todo lo que amaba atrás debería hacerlo, si ella regresaba, yo volvería a caer y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, la amaba aun más de lo que imaginaba y no quería saber nunca más de ella. A los pocos días tome mis pocas pertenencias y vendí la casa de mi madre y me fui, ahora vivo a kilómetros de ese lugar que tanto recuerdos me trae, tal vez regrese algún día, tal vez no… seguramente…. Ella es… feliz, ya han pasado cinco años después de lo que paso, yo no les puedo asegurar que no la quiero más… sus recuerdo aun invaden mi mente, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes en que pensar, mi esposa y mi hija, es increíble cómo puede haber tantas personas que prefieren la infelicidad por el dinero, ella no supo apreciar lo bueno. Solo espero que al fin haya aprendido la lección y espero también que se haya olvidado de mí, así las cosas serias más fáciles para ella… y también para mí.

No cabe duda que todo en la vida se termina, todo en la vida se paga y todo por lo que uno sufre tiene su recompensa. Gracias a Dios yo ya tengo la mía, yo tengo una familia, una linda hija, mi esposa, la mujer más encantadora, que más le puedo pedir al mundo, sufrí si y mucho, el amor a veces nos pega duro y en ocasiones nos trauma… pero no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Fin….


End file.
